


This hurts

by SweetLolita



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark, Delusions, Dipper is 10, Insanity, Just not good stuff, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophile Bill, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere Bill Cipher, bill is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLolita/pseuds/SweetLolita
Summary: Bill knew he had a problem. He liked little kids more then anyone should. But it just got worse when he found a little boy called Dipper Pines. Oh it got so much worse...





	This hurts

**Author's Note:**

> So hello people. This is my first story here but I have been writing for awhile and really enjoy it. But most of my stories are very dark and mostly taboo, like this one. I really hope you guys will like it. Also I, in no way, support pedophilia, rape, abuse and so on. It's fucking disgusting but fiction is for exploring taboo subjects, so yeah I really hope you guys will like it ^^

Bill Cipher was very much aware that he had a problem. He knew he did. 

 When he first understood it then he was 14. He started looking at little kids ,that alone wouldn't be weird, but he started to imagine what they would look like naked and without clothes. As he understood what he was thinking he felt sick and tried to ignore it and move on with it. But he couldn't. It continued on like that for so long. 

The first little kid he started to stare at longer was a beautiful little girl named Emilia. She had the most beautiful black hair he had seen and soft, innocent ocean blue eyes to match such beauty. Her skin was almost as pale as snow. She was also five years old. He knew how wrong his feelings were for her. This was just a little kid. She was her neighbour's daughter. Her family life was great. Two loving parents and everything she could need. 

His life however was far from perfect. His father had been abusing him both mentally and sexually almost as long as he could remember. He never reached out for help because his father threatened to hurt his dog. No matter how ridiculous that might sound. That dog was his one and only happiness. He had found him all alone and starving in a forest and brought him home. He loved him and the idea of him being hurt made him feel awful and he couldn't risk it. 

However just like that dog, Emilia was another sunshine in his dark life. She always treated him like an equal and always invited him to play with her in the sandbox. Though if he was fair his eyes were mostly always on her and especially her lips. The idea of kissing those lips excited him yet also made him want to puke. Because God it was so wrong and he hated himself for it. But he just couldn't stop. 

Her mother and father also liked him, so much that they even allowed him to babysit her once in awhile. He enjoyed being away from his father as much as he could and being together with someone that made him happy also helped a lot. Most of the times he also brought his dog, who's name was Fluffy, also over because he was terrified of his dad hurting him while he was babysitting. 

It really was so hard to resist and for the longest time he could, but it got so difficult. Most of the time he had to go to the bathroom and relieve himself so he wouldn't end up doing anything bad. He didn't want to hurt her. He really, really didn't.

But then he did. 

It wasn't anything much at first but he kissed her. They were watching a children's movie together with her wrapped up in a blanket, laying her tiny body against his. He kept staring at those lips, soft plump pink lips. Before he could stop himself then he kissed them, not being able to resist any longer. She didn't do anything but look at him in confusion when he pulled away. He told her that it was a kiss two friends shared and she shouldn't tell her parents. Because this was a big girl's secret. She had nodded ecstatically and then turned back to watching the movie, soon falling asleep and then he took her to her bed, wrapping her up in the blanket again. 

He stared at those lips again and kissed them softly. All he could think about was how fucked up in the head he was. But also how he wanted more of this feeling. He needed so much more and this beast couldn't be stopped for much longer.

Soon he asked her to change infront of him. 

_She did._

Then he asked her to hug him and kiss away his boo-boos. 

_She did._

He asked her to suck his dick.

That she  _didn't_  want to do.

But he convinced her and mostly forced her too, and in the end.

_She did._

He felt so dirty yet satisfied when she did those things. It felt so good yet so wrong. He kissed and licked her naked body and even stared at her hairless pussy in wonder. She was the embodiment of an angel to him. But h knew he was tainting her but by doing that she was purifying him, and he wanted to be selfish, just this once.

He didn't take her the whole way though. He would have done it. He knew he would have. But her family moved away and she had kept their secret. Eventually she would tell them. Oh he knew. But he hadn't been caught yet. That was what mattered .

However her moving away left him in an empty void. His angel was gone and never to come back. Before she left he had stolen a pair of her underwear and he sniffed it often. It smelled like her but the pain of her leaving him stayed. 

She wouldn't be his last though. She would just be the first of many others.

His next victim was Yao, a cute Chinese boy who had such an adorable laugh. 

He _ruined_ him. 

Next was Laura, a beautiful little girl with soft brown hair and innocent green eyes.

He _ruined_ her.

Then there was Arthur a dark skinned boy with beautiful brown eyes. 

He _ruined_ him as well.

He would ruin so many children, even though he didn't want to think of it like that. When he made love to those children then he was gentle and loving. Not at all like his father was to him. When his father fucked him then he was so rough and always left bitemarks on his body.

But he wasn't nothing like that to those beautiful angels. He was so gentle and slow. After all he was their first and he wanted them to remember it as a positive experience, or atleast not so bad. He always said how much he loved them and how beautiful they were when he did those things ,even kissing away their tears and calming them down. He didn't want it to hurt but feel good and make them feel happy. That was his number one goal.

When he was 18 then he moved away from his father. He didn't tell him that he was leaving because he never wanted to see that monster again. His first apartment was small and cheap but it was his and that was what mattered. 

He worked on smaller jobs while still studying in school however. He studied to be a teacher it was his dream job. To be surrounded with so many children who looked up at him with admiration in their eyes was something he dreamed of.

All those years of suffering and so many mere horrible things eventually came worth it though.

When his dream of being a teacher became a reality at age 22.

His job was something that he truly enjoyed and every single child was absolutely gorgeous gorgeous for him. This was all he had wanted when he was a child. Even then there was still something missing in his life. Somebody like Emilia had been to him. She had been his first and he wanted someone to fill that void again. Those other beautiful angels helped but only for a little while. He wanted somebody as his own, a beautiful child that he could make love too anytime he wanted too. Somebody who would tell him how much they loved him. 

Though he didn't think it would happen. Even when he really hoped so. 

All his hopes were broken for long time though but then this little boy came along. A boy named Dipper Pines. Him and his also adorable twin sister had came to his school. When he first saw the boy then he was already interested. But it just got worse over time. He was so quiet, always alone or with his sister. His sister was a different story however. She was always so energetic and happy, having many friends all around the classroom. That was also an adorable sight for him but not as much as Dipper was. There was something so innocent and intriguing about him. Something that made him want to have the boy as his own and never let him go. That was when his plan started.

He made small talk with the boy and striked up a friendship. The boy was cautious, obviously, at first but soon enough warmed up to him and saw him as a friend. It made him overjoyed to see that. He helped him with his homework but he already saw how absolutely bright this little boy was. So smart and all his. There even lunchbreaks when the boy was in the class with him eating and talking happily.

It just made him fall in love with the boy even harder. Such an adorable ,beautiful child. Be had also learned where the boy lived by then and often when he had time took a lot of pictures that he used to relieve himself. Even stealing his underwear. It brought him back the same memories as it did with Emilia but this time it felt even better and unlike Emilia he wouldn't let this boy leave him. 

Months upon months he had carefully planned his move. He had chosen the day when both of his parents were at work and left him and her sister to sleep at home alone. Obviously their parents cared about their children but most definitely they were naive when they thought he wouldn't be able to get in. He carefully opened the door with some of his old tricks and immediately made his way to Dipper's room, not wasting any seconds. There was a ladder outside of their house also usually since his father was painting their carage so he would use that to get out of the window. 

He looked at the boy and smiled through his mask, putting a rag of chloroform onto his mouth and nose, letting him breath in the chemicals that would keep him unconscious. Then when he was sure the boy would stay like it. He got out of the window and he left his car further away from the house. When he got there then he covered the boy with blankets before leaving for his home, a rush of adrenaline in his face. He was confident that he would get away with this. But obviously a feeling o fear still stayed within him. The drive to his apartment took around an hour. 

It was a nice apartment that he kept clean. He also had a dog, ever since Fluffy passed away then he had also been devastated. But this new dog ,who he named Lilly was also an adorable dog. A golden labrador. But now this beautiful boy would be able to cheer him up a lot as well. He had made a small secret room for the boy. It was soundproof and hidden but this way nobody would be able to find him. He placed the boy onto the bed and tied his hands up with silk ribbon, though it was mostly for an aesthetic look than anything else. It took the boy quite awhile to wake up but laying and looking at his body and slowly removing his angel's clothes. But when the boy did wake up then he was immediately confused and when seeing him his eyes widened and he whimpered. 

He said his name while then realising he is tied up as well. This made th boy cry and desperately try to break free. He calmed the boy down and chuckled softly, telling him there was nothing at all to worry about. He was going to make gentle love to the boy. 

First he took the boy's member into his mouth and sucked on it softly. The boy blushed heavily and tried to get away. He was still too innocent to understand what was happening. That just made him so much more cuter. He knew the boy couldn't cum yet but he could still feel good. It didn't take too long for the boy's body to jerk in pleasure as tears streamed down his face, but moans left his mouth. 

He told the boy how much he loved him. Because he really, really did. He then took lube from nearby and prepared the boy's ass for him, making sure to be slow and gentle. Their first time was going to be amazing and he was absolutely sure of it. The boy whimpered and begged him to stop but he couldn't. He had to continue since this was what lovers did. 

Soon he removed his own clothes. His dick already being erect and hard. He covered it in lots of lube and then slowly entered it inside of the boy, of course taking his sweet time make sure it wouldn't hurt too much. When he was finally fully inside of the boy then he let out a low groan. God this boy was absolutely perfect and would be his adorable angel for a long time.

When he was sure the boy could handle it then he started to thrust. His movements being slow before he picked up his place, kissing all over the boy's body while he did so. He would show the boy how much this meant to him and how special he really was for him. The boy cried and cried until he finally relaxed and even small moans left his mouth. What a special night this really was. 

It took him quite awhile to cum but he made sure to cum deep in the boy to mark him. The boy was panting heavily and though he wanted to continue. He would have an eternity to try other things as well. He kissed Dipper's forehead and left him to sleep, leaving the hidden room and smiling brightly. 

Finally the void in his heart had been filled. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments would mean everything for me! Even more then kudos! Thank you again!


End file.
